


Flashback Two: Dream or Nightmare

by jchao745



Series: In The Mid-Autumn: The Sorry We Couldn't Say that Day [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jchao745/pseuds/jchao745





	Flashback Two: Dream or Nightmare

The young teenage boy stared into the sky as a plane flew over him, casting a shadow that may forever haunt him. Rain started to fall upon the boy and he looked forward to see what he could make out as a train station on the horizon. At a distance, the boy could hear the echoes of the trumps the train made along the tracks. The boy looked down and saw his foot along the painted yellow zone. He was suddenly at the station and the sound of the train horn were no longer echoes. The train kept rolling right in front of him but the sounds suddenly were muted as the boy heard a different horn that stretched closer and longer. Longer and closer. He knew exactly what was coming next. The screaks rubber made against blacktop concrete roads and the crash to follow. A silence was welcomed but more noises entered the fray. The boy noticed a crying child kneeling down. The child’s glasses were sloppily placed on his face as his constantly used his hands to wipe away his tears. The boy pitied the crying child and had the urge to hit him and yell shut up. But no matter how the boy stared, he couldn’t bring himself to punish the past. The boy then turned around and found himself surrounded by a forest of pine in the darkness of night. Beyond the trees was a hill with an opening that oversaw a small town and in the middle of that opening was the outline of a tree that didn’t belong to the forest. Fireworks joined the full moon to illuminate the light and the falling sparks joined the littered sky of stars. From behind, someone called a name. A girlish voice called a name that wasn’t his and he didn’t turn around. He couldn’t.


End file.
